Stay With Me
by GinevraXO
Summary: Dominique doesn't want him to go. The only man she had ever relied on, was gone. Loosely based on the song Stay by Shakespeare's Sister, as it was the inspiration for this.


Dominique couldn't think.

It couldn't be happening. Not her daddy. Not the only man she'd ever relied on.

The news came in the form of a letter to her head of house, and a short meeting in the principal's office.

She could only pick out phrases from what was said.

Backfired curse. Not as young as he was. He was dead instantly.

She felt the breath hitch in her throat, and the tears sting her eyes, but she wouldn't cry here.

She was a girl of green, silver and self preservation.

Her head was spinning, and her knees began to buckle. She couldn't breathe.

It was although her airway had closed up and she felt herself falling.

Dominique felt her knees hit the cold stone floor below her, and someone had rushed to her side.

Her bitter head of house, Miss Parkinson had her arm around her trying to soothe her, but nothing would comfort her now.

The only thing she wanted to do now was run.

Run from it all, and be alone.

And in a sharp movement she had pulled herself away from humanity, thrown herself through the old wooden door, and into the cold corridor that lay on the other side.

What seemed like a thousand voices were shouting after her, although she didn't recognize any of them. They became a jumbled blur before the only thing she could hear was the wind whipping her blonde hair around her.

Running for her life, tears beginning to cloud her eyes, she turned in every direction she could, running up and down flights of stairs and down corridors she did and didn't recognize.

With every dead end she hit, she turned back, taking a different route.

Students and portraits questioning her actions, but she didn't care.

For once she didn't care that she looked like a fool, or what they were saying about her.

Her head was too clouded for her to think about it.

And then as she hit a long dusty corridor she heard one voice.

Crystal clear and as smooth as honey.

A voice she would recognize anywhere.

"Stop Dominique," she heard, "this is self destructive. My baby girl, do you even know where you are?"

The shock of it made her stop running.

She looked around confused about where the voice was coming from.

And then she heard it again.

"Dominique, I need you to listen to me now," the familiar voice said, "I need you to be the girl you were always meant to be."

Dominique put her hands to her face to brush away the tears she had shed.

The voice seemed to next to her, whispering in her ear.

"Daddy?" she said weakly, "I don't want you to go."

"Dominique," her father's voice said, "I don't want to go either, but unfortunately it's my time to."

Dominique broke into a fresh wave of sobs.

"But I need you, daddy," she said wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her cardigan.

The voice chuckled in a musical way causing a small smile to appear on her face. She never thought she would hear it again, but she was, and it was probably for the last time.

"You don't need me," the voice said, "But your mother does need you, just as you need her right now."

Dominique sniffed, listening carefully.

"You were both too alike to see it, but you need each other or this pain won't heal."

Her head bowed and she shook her head not wanting this moment to end.

"You're of age now. I mean, my beautiful baby girl is a woman." The voice said proudly. "You're everything I wanted you to become. You look just like your mother, and you've got so many of her traits, but then again, you got so many of mine."

The voice chuckled and she felt her tears start to fall again.

"You're smart, my baby girl, and you're head girl."

Dominique heard the voice pause.

"And if I must say it," the voice said, breaking slightly, "you're a bloody good Slytherin."

Dominique sobbed.

"But you can't go yet, daddy. You'll miss so much, like my graduation, and my wedding, and your grandchildren."

The voice chuckled again.

"Dominique. I'll see it all, I promise you."

Dominique wiped her face on the sleeve of her cardigan again.

"I'll miss you so much," she said, swallowing back another sob, "I want you to stay with me."

"I'll miss you too, baby girl, but I promise I'll visit you every night in your dreams, as long as you promise to tell me everything you do."

Dominique nodded.

"I promise daddy, every night." She said, summoning bravery that she never knew she had, "I love you, daddy."

The voice sighed.

"And I love you too, but now you understand what you have to do, and how proud I am of you, I must go."

Dominique felt the tears on her cheeks again, and a sob clawed at her throat. This was the final goodbye.

"Stay with me?" She said one last time before she never heard the voice again.

"I'll always be in your heart," the voice said as it faded away, "Always, my baby girl. Always."


End file.
